Wish Gone a Miss
by Jessie Stargazer
Summary: When James makes a wish on a falling star everything fall apart will Team Rocket ever be the same. one shot with some Rocketshipping. Rated T to be safe.


Wish Gone a Miss.

"**Disclaimer** **I** **do** **not own Pokemon or any of it characters this is all in the spirit of fun so please don't press any charges against me.**

One day Jessie, James and Meowth were trying to think of a way to impress the Boss Giovanni.

"Oh look Jessie there's a Haxorus." said James.

"I've never seen a black one before." said Jessie.

"That's a shiny Haxorus and if we catch it it'll make a grate gift for the Boss." said Meowth.

"So what are we waiting for?" said Jessie and they got to work.

The plan was to surprise it with a net but it didn't turn out that way.

Jessie was going to lead it into the trap but when Meowth tried to fire the net it wouldn't work and Haxorus went straight for Jessie in a rage!

"Run Jessie!" James and Meowth both yelled in a panic.

"James do something!" Meowth said in terror! But James was frozen in fear.

Then Haxorus was about to use Dragon Rage! Meowth jumped at Haxorus and tried to use Furry Swipes but ended up taking a direct hit from the Dragon Rage.

Jessie screamed in horror as the poor Pokemon slammed into a rock and Haxorus continued to attack it.

"No Meowth!" Jessie and James both screamed and they let out their pokemon to try to help Meowth. And Haxorus left.

Then Jessie and James turned their attention to Meowth who was badly hurt laying on the ground motionless they were both in tears when they rushed him to the pokemon center.

Jessie and James were both racks in the waiting room.

"What was he thinking?" "He was no mach for that Haxorus! Jessie sobbed. "If he dies I'll never forgive myself!"

"No this was all my fault." Thought James.

Just then the Nurse Joy came out.

"Meowth is going to be fine." "you two got it here just in time." "It will need lots of bed rest for the next few days but after that it'll be AOK back to normal." said Nurse Joy.

"What a relief." said Jessie.

"It was all my fault." said James. "you and Meowth could have been killed and I did nothing."

"There was nothing you could have done James this wasn't your fault." said Jessie but James was already out the door.

"Jessie and Meowth would be better off without me." James told himself then he saw a falling star.

"I wish I never joined Team Rocket." said James and then he went to sleep.

The next day he woke up and saw he was in street clothes and was wondering where his Team Rocket uniform was.

Then he saw Meowth with Butch and Cassidy who kept trying to ditch him.

"What are you doing with them Meowth?" said James.

"Who are you?" asked Meowth.

"You know me Meowth its James." "Sorry but I don't know a James." said Meowth.

Then James realized that the wish he made came true and not only had he never joined Team Rocket but he had never met Jessie or Meowth.

"Maybe I can make friends with them all over again." he thought.

So he asked Meowth to go with him and Meowth did he was happy to have one of his friends back.

"Now for Jessie." he thought.

Then he spotted her with another member of Team Rocket named Franck but she didn't look happy.

"Maybe I can make friends with Jessie's new partner as well." James thought.

He went over to talk to Jessie but she was trying to avoid him for some reason. But he made his way over.

"Hi I'm James I hear your names Jessie I'd like to be friends." he said and petted her on the back.

Then she startled him because when he touched her she let out a cry of pain.

"I'm sorry!" said James right away.

"Its ok I'm still healing from a mission injury!" she told him but he could see bruises on her neck and cuts on her as well.

"Jessie why are you talking to him!" yelled Franck and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off.

James knew what was going on now Franck was abusive and he was where Jessie's injuries came from.

But why was she covering for him? James had never known Jessie to let anyone push her around or mess up her looks.

"I have to get to the bottom of this!" he told Meowth.

"Those two are always yelling at each other and he always treats her like trash." Meowth told James.

"Why doesn't she fight back?" asked James.

"I don't know why she puts up with him." said Meowth.

"Because he's stronger the me." said Jessie from the bushes.

"Jessie how long have you been over there?" asked James.

"For a few hours now." she said with a sniff.

"What happened to your hair?" asked James after seeing it had been cut so it only went to her shoulders.

"He cut it!" she sobbed. "he had to hold me down to do it!" said Jessie before braking down into another sob.

"It'll be ok." James told her. "just ask for a new partner." he said.

"I can't!" she cried. "I already went though so many if I don't stick with Franck I'm out of Team Rocket!" she told James and began to cry on his shoulder.

"Come with us." said Meowth. "We'll protect you from Franck."

"Ok thank you guys." said Jessie.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

They took off that night hoping not to run into Franck. But that hope would be dashed.

They went to the cabin where Jessie and Franck were staying to get Jessie's things.

But Franck was waiting for her and as soon as they came in he grabbed Jessie by the throat and was trying to strangle her.

James tackled Franck.

"Let her go!" screamed James.

"I'll do as I please with her she's my partner!" hissed Franck. "and what do you care for her anyway?"

"She's my partner and I love her!" James screamed in anger.

Franck punched Jessie hard in stomach causing her to spit out blood then tossed her down the staircase.

"She's weak!" said Franck.

Now James was mad.

"Jessie's not weak she's the strongest women I've ever seen and my best friend and don't ever call her weak!" said James.

Franck a husky looking guy with black hair and was a lot bigger then James.

But powered by rage James pushed him off the banister.

Then James ran to Jessie's side.

"James thank you." "you and Meowth are the only ones to ever stand up for me." Jessie said weakly.

"I've been though the same thing trust me and you've always stud up for me I was just returning the favor." said James.

"We only met yesterday but I love you too James." said Jessie who closed her eyes for the last time.

"No!" "Jessie please wake up don't die I love you!" "you're my best friend and no one can ever replace you!" James cried.

"I'm sorry I ever made that wish!" James sobbed into Jessie's shoulder.

"I wish she had you for a partner instead of Franck you really cared about her and you're a better friend and person then he was." said Meowth right when another star fell.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

The next day James woke up and saw that he had his Team Rocket uniform back on and Meowth had bandages on but was almost completely healed.

Then Jessie walked over to him and asked "are you ok?" "you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine as long as I have you two." said James and he kissed Jessie right on the lips then they hugged.

"I'll never understand humans." said Meowth. The End.

"**Hope you liked this story this was the first fic I ever wrote." "Feel free to send feedback and let me know how you liked it."**


End file.
